Memoirs
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Jun writes her feelings on Kalo. For flameo hotman 226.


**I am sorry that the wait has been so long, but this was a tough chapter. And the last month has been very hectic at school. So I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update more regularly. I hope you like it ****flameo hotman 226.

* * *

**

**Memoirs

* * *

**

**General POV**

**Draco , 89 ASC**

Although it has been some time since peace has arrived to this war torn world, this is the only time I have found the time to truly sit down, and write what my perceptions of the past are. And there is so much to write about. These past five years have been such a blessing. Never before as such an age of prosperity and peace. Most of it is attributed to my husband and Zuko. Working together, they have successfully created an empire, the likes of which Sozin dreamt of but could never craft.

But there will be more time for that later. Perhaps I should start out with something, or someone, closer to my heart. Indeed, I don't know exactly what I would have done without him. He has always been there for me, even when his rival Kenshou was killed, he did not gloat. He was man enough to see how much pain Kenshou's death caused me, and comforted me. He helped healed my broken heart.

His name is Kalo Poder, the Lord of the Green Flame, and my most beloved. It is due to him that the Reformists of the Fire Nation joined forces with Zuko and his new allies. Together, Zuko and Kalo launched a massive assassination attempt, which claimed the life of Ozai. The Avatar attempted to oppose Kalo, but he proved no match for him. The reason is that Kalo is not entirely human. Long before I met him, he was bitten by a vampire, the last vampire on Crudrijk. The vampire, whose name Kalo never learned, had taken special care of Kalo during the transformation process, infusing him with extra chemicals, proteins, and specially crafted vitamins to increase Kalo's stamina and power. Then, once the weeklong transformation was complete, the vampire allowed Kalo to kill him, and drink what little blood the Vampire had left.

Due to the strength Kalo received from his transformation, he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a Lord very early in his life. But the pain of the Earth Kingdom was too much for him, and he defected from the Army in the early months of 99 ASC. That is when he met me. Now, at the time I had several suitors, each vying for my affection. Most could drop dead for all I cared, but one man stood out above the rest. He and Kalo quickly became enemies, and it was only my order that both of them not kill each other that stopped the bloodshed between them.

As the months dragged on, I grew to love both men. Kalo was the talkative one, and would discuss anything with me that he felt important. Kenshou was the silent one, hardly saying a word. But he was always doing things without having to be asked. And there was a sense of safety in being in his presence. By the time of summer 100 ASC, I was just about to invite both of them to become my husband when Kenshou was killed by the Avatar.

After I had cried for a night and a day, I set off, ready to kill him. Kalo followed me, hoping to stop me from destroying a valuable asset. He succeeded, but only with the Avatar nearly be killed. Once the Avatar was out of the way, Kalo quickly subdued the others through a combination of charisma and charm. He then laid out a plan that would ensure the safety of the world.

While the Avatar healed, Kalo took a personal effort to heal the hate that laid between Zuko and Katara. Although he would never admit it, he wanted to hurt the Avatar in one final way, a way that was so much more painful then any physical injury. And he succeeded. By the time that Ozai had been killed, Zuko and Katara's hearts lay with each other, and Kalo did not have to worry about Mai marrying Zuko and tainting her blood with his children.

Afterwards, the Avatar left, retreated high into the mountains, and has not been seen from again. Afterwards, a new empire was formed from the shell of the old one. With Kalo's strength and the leadership of Zuko, the Empire gained total power, not through war, but through trade. Now all nations use the Ignis as their standard coin, and all are happy. There is peace.

But as for Kalo and myself, living together in war was one thing. Living together in peace is an entirely different one.

* * *

**I have never liked Jun and Kalo. I always preferred Jun and Kenshou, and consider it a crime that the two never got any screentime together. Anyway, I will be doing two or three of these journal entries. This was just a prelude. More to come later. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
